


Rain Showers on the Roof

by Ellie1600



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie1600/pseuds/Ellie1600
Summary: A quiet night on Voyager between Kathryn and Chakotay. She tells him about the rain back in Indiana. Established J/C
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	Rain Showers on the Roof

Rain Showers on the Roof

"You've been very quiet tonight." Chakotay observed. They were curled up on Kathryn's couch finishing the bottle of wine from dinner. For both it had been a relaxing night after a long day spent on the Bridge.

"Have I?" she countered surprised, clearly she hadn't even noticed she was doing it.

"Yes you have and you keep looking out the window lost in thought. Is everything okay?" He inquired, worried about her.

"Oh I'm sorry." She sighed, shaking her head. "No nothing is wrong, just easily distracted tonight. I'm sorry." She apologized once more before turning her body and thereby her attention completely to him.

"Can I ask what is causing your thoughts to stray?" He gently asked his worry for her, showing through his calm words.

"It's nothing really" she tried to deflect his concern.

"It has your attention so it can't be nothing." He pushed giving her an encouraging smile.

"I assure you it isn't." She objected with a laugh attempting to brush it off once more but his gentle questioning gaze caused her to continue.

"I keep thinking that it must be late spring back home in Indiana. The rain, the flowers, all the different smells." She explained to him and her face became animated as she spoke.

"And you are missing it." He finished the thought for her and she nodded.

Homesick.

They all felt it and they all suffered through it. Often it was when they least expected it. And no matter how many times they worked through the feeling it always seemed to come back.

"Have you tried the holodeck?" he suggested.

"No" she answered softly, shaking her head.

"Because it can't possibly be like home?"

"No because I'm afraid it will be too accurate and would only make me feel worse." She admitted, he wasn't expecting her words but he knew what she meant.

"I guess I can understand that."

"You know what is funny—if we were back in the Alpha Quadrant on Voyager or another ship I probably wouldn't even be thinking about it. Too distracted by work and everything else. But here even with all the distractions I can't help it." She mused laughing darkly.

"Sometime we only miss things when we know we can't have them." He suggested speaking from experience.

"Sometimes" she laughed again. "Though if we were home I could talk to my mom and she would tell me all about the weather and the plants. I wouldn't have to sit here wondering if it's raining or if the flowers are out."

"That is very true. Does talking about it help?" He inquired looking for some way to help ease her homesickness.

"You know I'm not sure."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He wasn't going to push her to do something she didn't want to do.

"I might as well, I keep thinking about it." She sighed and her shoulders dropped as she leaned back into the couch.

"Tell me about the rain." He prompted gently giving her thoughts direction and focus.

"The rain…" she began slowly, closing her eyes and relaxing further into the couch.

"...The rain usually lasts all day in the spring. Continuous rain, one that keeps a steady tempo on the roof... It isn't like the short tempest of a summer thunder shower. Those have roaring thunder with damaging lightning and winds. It is also colder than a summer shower…Summer storms have the heat and humidity to even out the coolish rain. Getting caught in a summer rain usually results in laughter and playful cries while dodging the fat raindrops and looking for cover." She let herself grin at the image or memoir before continuing.

"A spring shower is cold, often the wind is throwing frigid water into your face and on your clothes. These produce only quick sharp cries as you dart through it desperate to spend the least amount of time in this rain."

"I think I might prefer a summer rain if I had to get caught in one." He commented imagining her descriptions. At his words she opened her eyes once more and looked over at him.

"Yes I would probably prefer a summer rain if I were caught in one too. But inside, I would much prefer a spring rain."

"Why?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"A spring rain is a far better rain to watch through a window. A summer storm is destructive, the lightning making it so dangerous. It is terrifying to watch a tree get struck by lightning. You can't help but fear your house is next, if you are lucky to be in a house or shelter. It is better to distract yourself during the storm and survey the damage once it has passed.

"A spring rain is constant, it might be dark out but slowly puddles form and the rain simply continues to fall. The sound on the roof is a steady beat that is comforting, relaxing. Unlike the crack of thunder that always makes me jump. During a spring rain I love nothing better than to curl up on the couch wrapped in a blanket, warm cup of coffee in hand while reading a book." At the mention of reading to the sounds of rain she got a sad smile on her face and all he wanted to do was wash her sadness away.

"I can see why you might miss it." Chakotay smiled and she continued to smile back in reply but it was still the same small sad smile. Not one that lit up her eyes but instead gave a glimpse of the pain inside her.

"Computer" he called out suddenly, taking her by surprise. "Play recording of rain. Earth, American midwest, spring." A moment later the sound of rain filled the room. Kathryn looked at him still surprised as he pulled her into his arms.

"This is the closest I can get to recreating that picture you just painted. It's far too late for coffee but I do think I make a very good blanket." He smiled lovingly down at her.

"I haven't had reason to complain so far." She replied snuggling into his embrace. "Thank you" she added softly closing her eyes as she rested her head against his chest.

"I think I owe you a real rain storm when we get home." She added a few minutes later and he could see she was finally wearing a happy smile .

"I think you do" he agreed, gently he kissed the side of her head and then closed his own eyes to listen to her rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little story about missing the little stuff. I think most people are feeling the same way right now. Thank you for reading I hope it was enjoyable. I would love to know what you thought. Thank you!


End file.
